Quiz
In Gacha Life, there are 108 different NPC characters. Everyone has their own Quiz and you can unlock it by reaching level 5 '''with each NPC. The cost each attempt at a Quiz is '''50 stamina but you earn 10 stamina per correct answer and 500 if you correctly answer all 10 different questions. The first time you finish the Quiz of a NPC you win 1 Level '''represented by a Star Zaza '''Answers * [[1chi|'1chi']]: Scarlet; Red Colorblind; Black; Animals; Helped him cross the road; September 11; MAYMAY MACHINE; Bow-kun no Peacoat; Konodera; Brown. * Al, Jet Black; Left; Read; Pepper; Red's Anatomy; Lattes; Tennis; Fam and Pals; Violin; Autumn. Ali: Water; 10; The Sphinx; 0; Snakes; Baba; 117; Southeast; Night; Ancient Scroll. * Alisa: Deterioration; Purple; Crow; Halloween; Luni; Horror; Broomstick; *runs*; Strawberry; Cat. * [[Autumn|'Autumn']]: Eileen; Apple cider; Kitty; Halloween; Princess; Ghosts; Sit by the fire; Amber; Cheesecake; Spiders. * Bex: Chickie Nuggies; Initial P; Purple; February 14th; Cat; Winter; Claw games; Cotton candy; Sweets; Animating * Bijuu Mike: Grandma; 7; Controller; Gacha Ball Z; Charuto; Front flip; Your Chemical Romance; Anime; Tsundere simulator; DD. * Brody: Reading; Lobster; Fish; Truck; My headphone; Sunny days; Surf; Sunflowers Street; Bass; My sunglasses. * Caleb: Photographer; Pudding; A haircut; Black; Four leaf clover; Freckles; 125; Recess; Basketball; Go fish. * Candie; Pink; Lollipops; Donuts; My gerbil; Lunch; Sabrina; Apple picking; Braces; Bunnies; Ducky Charms. * Carma: Panda; Light Blue; Burgers; Devon; 18; Dana; I dont like it; My friend Dana got me into it; Clara; Park; * Casper: A ghost; Friendly; Carter; A basketball player; Patches; Decorating cookies; Frankenshin; Veggie smoothies; 3 years ago; No way!. * C.C.: Blair; Creepy Cutie; Joel; 4; My home tried to get rid of me; Cake and Sweets; I look more human when I don't talk; I don't know; A Friend; Nowhere I have no Home. * Charlotte: Sister; Gacha world; The Ban Hammer; Nothing; Horrible; Caterpillars; 12; Robot; Teacher; 5. * Chloe: Single; Gym; Brown; 45 minutes; Green; Bank; Water; Cats; America; Gacha de Plum. * Chrono: Antarctica; Cutlass; Blackbeard; Skull and crossbones; Sharks; Orange; Gunpower; 8; Seasickness; Leg. * Coral: A mermaid; Croissants; To live in the Beach; Swim with dolphin; Starfish; Thrift shopping; Coffee shops; Ariel; The ocean; Spicy soup. * Crystal: Accuracy; Apples; Goblins; Emerald; Golf; Grandmother; Birthday cakes; Sing; 14; Oak. * Daisy: Rin; Stole them from ichi; digital art; March 16th; March 15th; Lady; Catman reborn; Beret; Watermelons; Purorange * Damian: Red; None; My master; Karate; 5; Wheat; Scissors; Evasion; I can't Swim; Butterfly. * Emma: Cupid; Singing; Valentine's day; Ribbons; 3; Hot Chocolate; The Power of Love; Pink; Orchids; Dove. * Enzo: Space Fight; Travel across space; Asteroid Diamonds; Saturn; Xenos; Amusement Parks; The Explorer; Comets; Monkey; See my brothers. * Ezra: Red; Rain; A pink hospital; Kai; Pianist; A black strip; Japan; Mozart; Lang Lang; Riding the Subway. * Felicity: Dress-Up; Kuma; 100; Princess; Look both ways; Ears; Purple; Double rainbow; Mommy's back; 12. * Feng: Director; Hockey; Yes, taekwondo; My brother; Mac n cheese; The city; Brownies; Violets; Hip-Hop; Blonde. * Fierin: SMILE SMILE SMILE; This is easy, its Wafflestory2; We all know that you're Nocturnal Fierin...; deoressed BexFei; Piercings! Although it just makes you look scary, not cool; Meeting Bex and becoming friends; Sky blue; Great white shark; Bex's tail is actually part of her hoodie; Strawberry Acai with coconut milk. * FlashyKlau: Ezra; Hot Air Balloons; Cookie dough; Fox; Orange; Heaven; Pink; Pink; Blue; Hehe. * Frosty: Walking; A Carrot; Flowers; Red; Fresh air; Milk Buds; Cuddle up by the Fire; Gossip Gal; Sit at the Park; Baseball. * FuuKuma: TACO CHALUPAS; Any pastel color; JonJon's Bizarre Journey; Libra; Bioshook 2; Halloween; Beary punny; Senpaibuns; Brown or Pink; Cherry Vanilla. * Gabriella: 3 years; Winter; Wildcat; Basketball; Olympics; Cartwheel flip; 11; Cheery; The Beach; 30 minutes. * Hannah: Virgo; Selling bananas; Cooking; Positivity; Fashion designing; Design the clothes; Vanilla; Outside in nature; The insiders; Cumulonimbus. * Hime-sama: Rockstar-Chan; Bass; Love; She's Passionate and Endearing; I was bored; Rockstar-chan; Love Stars; Music Room; After the band was formed; Half hearted lazy people. * Horus: Fossils; Dust Storms; Cactus; Oasis; Spits; Alpaca; O; 28; Nomad; 3. * Inxanity: Inx; Pastel Colours; Ramune; Inochi; All of the options; Editor; Halloween; Halloween; My Neko Academia; Chicken Katsu Curry. * Jade: Gachamart; Rainbows; Screech; Black; Happy ones; Glasses; Music; Bubble gum; Cloudy; Burn ants. * Jae: Anime gacha; Assassin; Seeing blood; Emeralds/Diamonds; Rain; 300 pounds; Cheetah; Mercury; Uta no Luni-sama; Emerald green. * Janitor Bob: Chef; Spaghetti; Italy; Clogged Toilets; Abel; Pizza; Leanig Tower of pisa; 10; 21-7-32; Put on pajamas. * Joel: Pastel Pink!; Sweaters; C.C. , Hime, and Rockstar; You and everyone here!; uwu; Twitch Streamers and Artist!; Nov. 30th; Winter; Toga ******; Isekai's and MMO's. * Kai: Spiders; Cheese; Indie; Swimming; Early morning; Dog; Ice; Jumping off a windows; Shopping; Contacts. * Kat: Ngoc and Moe; A magical eye; Hamster; Ozuuuuu!; Blue; With a mouse; A great artist & magical girl; Sing; Tsu; Night. * Kinen: Kitties and bunnies; A marshmallow palace; 3 year old; Marshmallows; The Gumdrop Forest; Pastel Blue; 2014; Drawing, Singing and Music; Melancholic Dreamer; High Value Number. * Kleopatra: Pharaoh; Gold; 3; Snakes; Crocodiles; Gacha King; Carriage; Papyrus; Sun; Coconuts. * Lado: Sushi; Wander; Can't move; Mischief; Spicy; Toy car; Yarn ball; Bats; Whiskers; 22. * Leafu: Dachshund; Bubble Gum; October 17th; Fall; Bokemon; Pink; Heights; 20; RPG games; Sing. * Lemo: Lemonade; Ghosts; Games; Lado; Low; Night; Green; Quiet; 10 hours; Hearing. * Lily (Bamboo Walkway): $1,000; Gacha Studio; Kimono; College; Movies; Figure Skating; 5,000; Fashion; Nurse; Country. * Lily (School Courtyard): Muu; November the 7th; He's always pollen your leg; Lily; Sokechu; Gersona; Gdom; Doggo; Sky Blue; Sleep. * Lotus: Stars; Roses; Makeup videos; Pastels; Acai bowls; Watches; Bird watching; Style hair; coffee cakes; Quilt. * Luca: Bass; 4; Blue; Brazil; Writing; Gacha Memories; Stadium; Rock; Motorcycle; 200. * Luni: 230; Blue; Pat; Ducks!; Anime Gache!; Dodge ducks; Anime figures; April 23rd; Mouse; Quack. * Lusa: Lusa!!!; Lusa!; Lusa!!!!; Wich one is it?; Lusa..........; Lusallllllllll; Lusa__; Lusa Lusa Lusa Lusa Lusa Lusa Lusa Lusa; Lusa~~; llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll (x62 l). * Magical Luni: Duck!; Duck~; Duck^; Dûck; Dùck; Dûck; Duck owu; Duck;; Flying!; /Duck/. * Midori; 100 Billion; -89,6*C; A 'school' of fish; Moosic; Like and ice-cube; No U; no; Yes U; By compressing carbon; The last question. * Misty: 4; History; Black; Tutor; Speech team; Anime Club; 7; 10 points; Northwest; Dolphins; * Mizumi: Penguin; Swim; Rainy; Water and Fish; Shy; Beach; Goldfish; Cookies; Water; Controlling weather. * m o [ 3; 4; 1; 5; 5; 2; 2; 3; 4 ]: Answer; ?; Yes; i m, m o; bones; schmelly; w oo f?; f o r k k; mdhgao; s t a y. * Moe: SOFT; Video games; 1000/minute; Ngoc and Kat; Pranking; A magical girl; Pointy things; Coins; Singing; Night. * Morgana: Black; 666; The Underworld; Witch; Sadness and Sorrow; Licorice; Bats; Sweaters; Sleep; Mom. * Mr. Principal: 13; Two; Waldo's Basics; 2 hours; Turtle; 2 sugars 1 cream; None; Reading; Donuts; In Front. * Mumble: L87 Onyx; Matriarchal; 80-90; To trick prey; 100 miles; Through their Blowhole; Toothed whales; Orcinus orca; Apex predator; 400 pounds. * m u u [ 2; 5; 4; 4; 3; 5; 1; 1; 5; 4; 4; 4; 3; 1; 2; 2; 1; 3; 5 ]: I didn't see anything; NGOCMOKAT; Flower; 4/44; Graveyard; Youkai; Eye; MACCHA / KINAKO MOCHI ICE; The other side flower; Flying souls. * Nemu: RPGs and Visual Novel; Sleep; Rabbits; Cloud; Energy; Shoes; Day; Gray; -8.00; Veterinarian. * Ngoc: Moe and Kat; 15 hours; Doggos; Watching Maruto!; Be a ninja!; Viet; PRETTIEST; Math; tôi biết tiếng việt!; Yes * Nikki Nii: Nikki Nii; Music; Cautious; Thunder; Energetic; Pastel; Taro; None; New terms; Vii. * Nurse Luck: Model; 3; The Philippines; RNG; Sushi; Gachatube; 6; 5; Honey Water; 100 Gems. * Otto: Gachanite; KPOP; Tennis; Math; Pablo; Green; Turtle; Sugar cookies with springless; 2 weeks; An astronaut. * Pat: Shark; Football; Rock; Grapes; Over easy; Chocolate; Venus; History; Brownies; Iced tea. * Patches; Patch; Zinderella; A comedian; Positivity; Smashing Gourds; My birthday; New places; Soccer; Sushi; Green. * Pawket: Sing; PiccPawket Bandits; Picc; A bow; A raccoon; A PopStar; Pink; The Fans; Kalimba; Losing my voice. * Picc: Guitar; PiccPawket Bandits; Pawket; 7; Being on stage with pawket; Music; Eurobeat; Self-thaught; The best Musician; The music. * Pixie: Gemini; Luni; Sparkling water; Napping; Cheerleading; Taller; Cinderella; Green; Camera; Kindness. * Phantom: Bones; Cats; Water; Classical; Ribbons; Purple; August; DJ X; Luni x Pat; A Blue person. * Po: Ping Pong; 4; 20 minutes; Wind; Cricket; Fire; Meditate; Elders; Feng Shui; Green Tea. * Prof. Gatcha: Time Machine; Teacher; Mouse; Shaken; Frog; Smartest; Uranium; Luni; Spinach; 6 PM. * Qing Bug: Cello; Singing; Carrots; Carrot cake; Green; Picture books; Crab; Glitter; Christmas; Witch of Noz. * Radd: Pizza; Animating; Ukulele; 23rd Nov; :^); SenpaiArtz; Fruit juice; Cat; Radd x senpaibuns (senpaibun made me say this); Rain. * Rambo Nyan Kitty: Tiger; April 20; United States of Apurrica; Sailor Lune; Pawtato; Bubble Tea; Orenjii; Purrcy and Pawlly; Fleas Witherspoon; My pawn. * Ramunade 3,1,5,2,4,4,3,1,5: Yes!!; Totally; yah boy; NO!; I think you are boy; You are; wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww (w*22); Was good; Correct; Luni-san * Rin: October 15th; Jemimah; Bat and owl; Money; White; Cthlulu knight girls; Ellie; Mallory; Ichi; Heather. * Rockstar-chan: Shy; Music was my parent; Eve's; An older kid at my orphanage gave me his MP3; RE:OL; Since i was an orphan; Hime; None! I love all Music; Love Stars; Hime. * Rudolf: Carrots; Frosty; A frappe; Baby goat; New languages; Travel; An actor; My flying test; Rocks; Coloring. * Sabrina: Turtlenecks; My Mom; Ombre; I have an active imagination; Black Friday; Cleaning; Bagels; Gacha land; Maroon; English. * Sakura: Pink; The Lord of the RNGs; Pop; Picnic; Cherry blossom; Salad; Ireland; Tennis; The dark; 4. * Sandy: Coffee candies; Gacha O's; My sister's; Meet new people; Makeup skills; Elsa; Pineapple; Herbs; The Dollar store; Yellow. * Santa: Sugar; Red; Read a Book; Mittens; Rudolph; Snow; Singing; Winter; Deck the Walls; Take a bath. * Satsuna: Bees; Stars; Honey tea; Leaving him in the middle of a Horror Maze; 20; Wei; Luni on ICE; You can transform into a dragon; Head in the clouds; I&N. * Selena: Gemini; Student; 1 hour; Necklace; Blue; Pizza; Artist; Cat; 9 PM; 30 seconds. * Senpai Arts: Radd; Buns; Torta; Momo; Apr 13th; Penguins; Ciel Phantombees; Snow Fox; Hecc Nu; 5'2 1/2. * Senpaibuns: Cat; Pink; Narwhal; Sleep Powers; Clouds; Swimming; Sushi; Stuffed animals; Drawing; Lado. * Serenity: Milk; 6; Kitty; Green; Catnip; Grandpa; Neko gacha; Sheep; Minnows; 10. * Shadow: Brainwashing; Transylvania; Sol; Ravens; Phantom; Gachanati; 11; Claws; Apple; 27. * Sparky: Yu-Guy-Oh; March 16th; 9999999 atk, 0 def, 1 hp; Melon bread; The luniverse; Carolina; You like seeing your creations; Australia; Japanese; Daisy. * Spongey; Cat; A lot; ( ° °); Angel; Cute! <3; Pink; Tea; Cosplay; Love; Forkknife dance. * Spring: Tulip; A Hipster; Forest fires; My Future; Napping; Blu; Eyeshadow palettes; Dragons; Boba Tee; Send pictures. * Squidi: Bloop; From my dad; 7000; Everyone; Making everyone happy; Sleeveless hoodie; Philippines; By hanging in his pond; On a boat; A group to help people; * Sugarplum: Plum; Dogs; Winter; Recess; Water; My wand; Noodles; Pink; Salad; Take pictures. * Summer: Vegetarian: On the beach; Pranks; Almond milk latte; Volleyball; Fall asleep; Squirrels; Sunglasses; California; J.K. Hollings. * SuperBrian25; Boba; Boba Boba; BobaBobaBobaBobaBobaBoba (x6); Boba!; Boba123@Boba.Boba; Yes duh; Mendy's 444; Ngoc pick me up; I like anime girls!!!; Can't see. * Sweetgum: Skull; Black; Horror; Watermelon; Science; O; Tarantula; My face; Anime; 42. * Takeshi: Gacha; Whale; 2D; Rock n' Roll; Warrior; Instant Ramen; Pillow; Manga; Gachamon's cards; 1. * Tarik: Chicken; 22; Energy; Fly; Rapper; Quicksand; Cows; 50; City; Parkour. * Thorn: Chef; Angels; None; Rain; Meat; Demon King Day; 17; Holy Water; Night; Whistle. * Troy: Kugari; 7; 11; Bolt; 10 feet; Point Guard; Cheetah; Dribblez; Math; Neon City Lunatics. * Wei: Beef Jerky; Cheesecake; Rover; You like to pull pranks; February 5; Bamboo Forest; Two Tattoo's on both arms; Lunesword Online; English & Chinese; Aloe. * Winter: Red; Shovel snow; Chutney; Sugarplum; Snowflaks; Coffee; Black; Halloween; Skiing; White, after snow. * Yukina: Lollipop; Carrot; Idol; France; Red; Galaxy clouds; Winter; Snow; Socializing; Jpop. * Yuni: Lemo; Cute; Sweets; Cherries; Snakes; Rainbows; Fortune Telling; 3; Cheerful; Friend. * Xenos: 2; 3; 2; 12; W; None; Dinner at night